Marathon
by Giggleble
Summary: Molly moves to a new town, for the 6th time. But when Mom and Dad start fighting, it's a little too much for a teenager to take. AU
1. New at School

**Name**: Marathon

**Chapter 1**: Home

**Show**: Heroes

**Revolves around**: Molly Walker, and her family and friends

**Attention:** The story is not about a 'Marathon' it's just a random word I thought of

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heroes +(

AU means Alternative Universe. Now you know what it means, don't be a bitch in the reviews.

**Background**: 2 years after Fugitives, Matt takes Molly from India so she can be apart of the family that Matt and Daphne are starting. (Daphne is NOT dead in my flick, honestly who could/would kill Daphne? The writers of Season 3, Volume 4: Fugitives, Chapter 20: Cold Snap, that's who) Claire is angry for some reason and starts up a new Pinehearst. Daphne is killed but Claire revives her with her blood. Daphne quits Pinehearst and moves her family to New Orleans.

**If Your Confused**: It's the same future as Episode 4 of Season 3: Villains. But Daphne doesn't die in the future! YAY!

* * *

Every 2 years, the family and I would move. Well it seems like it anyway. Mom was driving down a highway. Mom started to drive since the last stop. She got sick of Dad's driving. Mom likes to be fast paced, Dad was more slow and steady, which annoyed the hell out of Mom. I looked out the window, sadly. My friends were back in New York, so was my boyfriend. I hid the fact, that I had a boyfriend so my folks wouldn't freak.

"Cheer up Molly, New York was dangerous, we'll a lot safer here" Dad told me.

Let's have a look at how many locations The Parkman/Walker have stayed in.

These are all in order since Matt had collected me from India.

1. Texas

2. Washington

3. Vegas

4. Detroit

5. New York

Now it's to New Orleans. I don't know anyone that lives there. We kinda had to move because Daphne quit Pinehearst.

Looking outside my window again, I saw a sign saying 'Welcome to New Orleans'

I turned to my sister who was sitting in a car seat, she was smiling.

We drove down a street, it looked rundown.

"Welcome home guys" my mom said as she smiled at me. Mom had parked outside a house.

Mom ran out and grabbed some stuff.

Unlike Dad, Mom let me use my powers. She says 'Why have a power, if you don't use it' Always a winning quote when she's arguing to Dad about it.

I stepped out of the car and walked inside the house where Mom was already setting things out.

That's Mom for you.

"We've already gotten you enrolled into the local high school" said Dad.

"Alright Dad, I'm just going to set out my room"

"Already done Mol" Mom ran up to me, then ran away

Its weird sleeping in a whole different place. I closed my eyes. School tomorrow.

I had butterflies in my stomach, Shouldn't I be used to this by now?

It was cold. Daniella was walking around again. I could hear her footsteps. She's LIKE Houdini. Can escape anything, even her bed. Daniella's only 3, There's no sign of a power.

"Daniella! It's not time for play its time for bed" I heard Mom say.

* * *

"Morning Mom, Dad" I greeted my family after I had woken up and rushed down stairs. "Morning Molly"

My Mom rushed around the kitchen.

She was running so I couldn't see what she was doing. Maybe making breakfast?

"I'm sorry I have to sit on you" Daniella said to the wooden chair.

I became confused then forgot about it. Mom handed my breakfast to me.

"See you kids soon" Dad said then kissed Mom on the cheek and gave me and Daniella a small hug.

I scoffed my food and ran up stairs. Not like Mom, just a normal pace. I pulled on my black jeans. I am not emo by the way. It's the only jeans that go with my outfit. Then I put on my green tee-shirt and the rest of my clothes.

"Do you want me to run you to school?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, that would be nice!"

I grabbed my bag and then grabbed onto my Mom's shoulder. She ran me to the gates then like lighting, Ran off. Wind came behind her. The school was crowded, No one noticed me.

* * *

"Welcome class, Ah, the joy of Monday" My Geography teacher, Mrs. Rotler said.

Thank God she hadn't noticed me yet.

"Ah, New Student, Come up dear and introduce yourself"

I spoke to soon.

"Hi I'm Molly" I said when I had gotten up, I sat down again.

Rotler didn't look to happy with my Introduction.

This is the part where I smile. A girl with red hair looked at me rudely, and then looked away. Wonder what her problem is?

Mrs. Rotler handed out atlases. Feeling around in my pocket, I pulled out a blue pin. This year, my ability was becoming advanced. I could now find a person by only a name or description as well as a picture or knowing the person, even if they were dead or alive. I thought about Amelia Earhart.

In New York, We had been learning about her. But now the W.T.S (The Walker Tracking System) can find her. I closed my eyes and the pin landed on the Pacific Ocean.

(**AN:** I'm not saying Amelia Earhart is in the Pacific Ocean)

"Miss Walker, We don't ruin school property" Mrs. Rotler said as she took my pin away from me.

Huh? Mohinder gave me that pin, I haven't seen him ages. Dad said he was in hiding. But I know what and where he is.

There was a hole in the middle on the Pacific Ocean; I looked at it with my wide eyes.

* * *

I played with my food that was sitting on my tray. No one sat next to me. Empty table. Besides its better if I didn't interact on first day, maybe in 5 weeks, or years.

Everyone looked at me and that's when the whispering started.

Hate it when that happens.

The Lunch room AKA the Cafeteria was crowded, Wow! There are a lot of kids in New Orleans.

"Uh Hi, Molly" A voice said to me. It was close, the voice of a boy's.

I looked up from my tray and saw a frizzy haired boy.

My face was confused; it was kind of like the face Dad pulls when he puts thoughts into people's heads.

"Micah, From Rebel, Kirby Plaza"

Oh My Pixie Dust!

"Um" I hummed.

"I know that! I just was imitating…. Ugh forget it"

I gave up on my ridiculous piece of speech.

"Who did you find?" He asked me.

Did he see me in Geography?

"It's no one only, um…"

I kept saying um. I sounded like a total ass.

Hopefully Dad doesn't do an hourly check on my thoughts

And another hopefully is that I don't mess up in front of Micah again.

"So how's everything?" He asked me, trying to break the silence, I admire that he was trying to do that.

"Good, I live with my Mom, Dad and my Sister What about you?"

"I live with my Aunt Tracy and My Uncle Nathan, They were going to put me in a private school in Washington but I wanted to come here"

"Wow, you're more interesting than me" I said glumly.

Micah smiled. I think I'd rather have Dad's power than mine right now.

* * *

I walked home by my self. I saw a limo go pass.

Micah poked his head out of the window.

Show off!

"You wanna a ride?" He shouted

"No, I'm good" I shouted back. I smiled a little then waved.

That's weird don't ya think?

I hardly know the guy, but he wants to give me a ride, in a limo.

Should have said yes though.

**Hey so that's thee first chapter! Is it bad or good? Tell me in the reviews.**

**No Hate reviews or else! *Shoves fist in the air like an angry old guy* any way's I'm trying to challenge my self by not say 'I' a lot in POV'S.**

**My writing will get better, Promise on my knees (And when I promise on my knees, I mean serious business!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	2. Ability Wise

It was school break. Summer time. Hallelujah.

Over the period of time I spent in fall, was on school work, thanks to Dad's brain mojo.

Me and Micah had become good friends. I was going to walk to his house… In Washington.

Mom needed to get away from Dad.

"Molly, I am taking you to that boy's house, Your Father is rambling on about Daniella having a power, and she doesn't have a power yet! He doesn't spend 24 hours with her or get up to put her into bed at 3 'o clock in the morning"

Now Mom is rambling

She held me by the shoulder and ran off to the huge, white house. (**AN:** Yes it's the Whitehouse, 'member Nathan's President xP)

"Perfume, hair, clothes. My girl is so close on getting her first boyfriend." My mom squealed.

I guess Mom never had a real boyfriend when she was 15. She must have been really excited; Mom had leg braces so no guys would ever ask her out, which was quite sad.

"I don't even like him like that" I companied.

"He likes you A LOT; I even stole his cell phone/diary or whatever"

Okay… that's one thing you don't want to know 'bout your Mom.

Who does that? Daphne Millbrook, Obviously.

I waved goodbye to my Mother, then she ran off. I ran up the steps, 20 steps later, and I felt puffed.

I knocked on the door of the mansion and waited. Seconds later, a man opens the door.

"Petrelli residence"

Ah the butler, so cliché. You know the whole huge mansion, creepy butler who opens the door and goes '(…Insert last name here…) residence' in a posh voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Micah Sanders" I said, creeped out by the butler's bung eye.

God, I could of laughed right there,

"Hmpff, come in, Master Sanders will be with you shortly"

I walked into the house and sat waiting in the house for 'Master Sanders' to hurry up and come.

What is he the master at again? Hold up, that's how thee butlers talk. I wonder if there's actually a University that studies butlery, ha butlery rhymes with cutlery, and they say cutlery.

"Hey Molly" Micah said as he walked down the stair case.

"Hey, do you have a cell phone/journal by any chance"

"Yeah, it got stolen or lost a week ago"

RATS!

"Too bad" I shrugged.

We ran outside then to the park down the road.

We both sat down and swung on the swings.

"My Mom and Dad have been arguing again." I said as I looked forward.

"That's sad for Daniella, She's only little, she shouldn't be raised in fights."

"That's all good and well for you to say, but it's been about her, me, and everything. It's so annoying" I rolled my eyes.

Why would he want to hear my sad stories?

"We're both on the same page Molly"

No wonder why mom wants him to be my first boyfriend. First of all he understands what I'm going through, with my old parents. I kind of understand a lot more, since mine have been gone for awhile.

"Enough of the depresso stories, lets go back to your house"

"But we just got here!"

"So…"

He rolled his eyes at me; Micah stood up and walked with me.

"Hey Molly, There's this really pretty girl I like, she's just so smart and funny, I want to ask her out, but im scared"

I giggled, aw! That's cute he likes a…girl….

"Well, you could always sit her down. And tell her how you feel"

"Thanks"

I felt awkward, what if he was talking about me?

We walked back to his house, Micah told the butler to make two banana splits. He did so and served them to us. They tasted delicious. I smiled at Micah.

"I'm totally jealous, President as your Uncle, Living in thee white house…"

"It's not all smiles and fun, I mean… Tracy's always with Nathan, Paparazzi are always outside…"

"Then why didn't they see us?"

"Press Interview"

Maybe Micah was right, life didn't seem like a walk in the park for him. I guess I'm some what lucky, to have parents that argue day in and day out. People must not think I'm traumatized.

I saw my real parents get their head sawn off by Sylar, Then he came back for me again, Got kidnapped by the company, Find out that I'm sick with a virus, Nearly get shot by the creepy guy with horned rimmed glasses, Minutes after… I see the Kirby Plaza showdown, and two guys explode, and then the nightmare man comes in my dreams, Puts me in a coma, Sylar comes with a girl that makes you cry ink from your eyes and die (Oh! He must of trying to take the easy way), Then he kills her, Mohinder sends me to fricken India, then Micah wants help for this random fugitive thing, when I participated in that I nearly got shot with a taser, Matt takes me from India, takes me to at least 5 places in the USA, Then I see Daphne's back is fleshy after the explosion in Costa Verde, she dies.

See I am traumatized. That's my whole entire fricken life after I was what? 10?

"Um, I gotta wait outside, Daphne's coming to pick me up" I waved to Micah.

He waved back. So I sat alone on the lawn, but when I saw a camera, I headed out of the house. Daphne saw me while she was running and grabbed me with out my knowledge.

"Mom, Hey"

"Did he ask you out?"

"No"

"That's why I thought you were happy"

I was happy I was home, and that I could relax.

Daphne lead me over to the lounge, Dad was out.

"What's up?"

"Daniella has an ability"

"What?"

"That's how she escapes her crib, she can talk to objects"

My mouth opened, wow! My sister, that little tike, having abilities? Wow!

Daphne could see my amazement; a worried face appeared on Daphne. What was she worried about?


	3. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

Looking at that little tyke go was the only thing making me smile. Daniella was smart, independent, and only 2 years old.

School was pounding my head in and my parents arguments were really getting on my nerves. Dani kept on talking to object like they were her best friends. And really, in this tough world, they are her only friends, like how Micah's machines are his.

I would lay up at night staring to the wall, hoping for a savior, but no such luck. My savior never showed up when I wanted 'em to.

I desire a stress free environment, a house with silence. I want one second, just one second of peace because in this household it isn't a quiet place. It's like living in world war three.

I had come home from school, I had to walk home but it was a sunny day. Who was complaining? Not me. It was weird when I arrived. No noise was heard. I saw little Dani run up to me and attack my knees with a hug. I pick her up and spin her around, laughing. Dani's gone heavy. The spinning stops as I see my mother approach me. She looks worried.

"Molly, I need to talk to you"

I nod and we enter the living room.

She sits in the arm chair across from me. Dad's not home.

I bounce Daniella up on down on my lap. Her face lights up.

"I have to talk to you about something very important"

I feel a knot tie in my stomach.

"Me and your father, are having a divorce"

My eyes water up, as well as form in confusion. Then Daniella looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes, her smile decreases mine. It's not her fault she doesn't understand,

"I don't love Matt any more. I want to take you girls with me"

She can't do that though, I have a choice to stay. She can't take me away. We only just moved here. I only just made friends. I don't wanna move to the 7th town. She can't, Daphne can't.

"I'm moving to Washington again, to be with a man named Peter. I love him, he loves me. He can provide for us. Matt has gone a little…mad with jealousy, he's gone somewhere."

Through out this whole confrontation I remained calm, not blurting all my shock and anger. We hadn't met this…this…Peter. I had heard about him, but never met him. Does he like kids?

I put Dani on the ground and race up the stairs.

"Molly Walker!" I heard Daphne shout.

I am totally fused up. Annoyed. She hadn't given Matt a chance. Six years, so fricken what! She wants to throw six years of marriage away from someone who probably likes married women. Matt was my savior, maybe even Daphne's yet she wants this Peter guy. Matt is a perfect person, he has a lot of flaws, but that makes a person. Matt deserves more than this anyway.

I rummage through my draws, looking for the compass Matt gave me for my 13th birthday. I clutch onto it tight and close my eyes. Images of Matt sift through my mind. I see him with a blackish brown haired woman with a 5 year old boy. They're talking. Is that his old wife? And his kid?

I open my eyes and place the compass on the dressing table. I sit on my bed and think to myself. It's not fair. Matt left us. He ran so far away. Is he coming back? Am I misunderstanding everything?

I didn't come down for dinner that night. I didn't come out the next morning. I snuck out the window late at night and walked to one town until Daphne caught me out.

"Molly Isabelle Walker, get home now!"

"I want to go to visit Micah" I look down.

She nods and runs me to his. Shouldn't she be keeping me home?

I walk to the front door and bust through, no butler needed.

"Micah!" I shouted. I was later hushed by the bung eyes butler.

He had come racing down the stairs; I was greeted by a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

He nods and leads me up to his room. It's like technology heaven in his room.

"What's the matter?"

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce, she's moving to Washington, she wants me to go with her. Micah, She's gonna take Daniella" I babble

I hit breaking point, tiny tears fall from my eyes. Micah grabs onto my arms.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay" He assured me.

The funny thing was that it wasn't going to be okay. It's gonna suck like this.

I did the stupidest thing in my whole entire life that day.

We sat on his bed, silence was between us. Micah was comforting me, that's when I was stupid. My lips pressed against his and of course he kissed back. I was too lost in the moment. He must have enjoyed it.

He lied down and my head rested on his chest. I clutched onto his top.

Again, too caught up in the moment. But back then I didn't care. I needed someone to lean on. I just mucked that up.


	4. Given In

I moved with force to Washington, to live with Peter. I feel like the world has ended. My boyfriend came to visit me today:

"Hey Babe" He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

I'm not the cheating type. I faked smiled through it all though.

"Hey, Ian. I gotta tell you something"

We move over to the park bench and sit down, he clutches my hand and tries to intertwine them but I refuse it.

"I can't do this anymore Ian; I have no feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry"

"I see. It's because of the president's kid right? He's told you to stay away from me huh?"

"Micah has nothing to do with this Ian. Stay away from him and from me and my family"

I walked away with hate in my eyes.

---

Mom had taken Daniella somewhere while I was stuck with Peter.

"Daphne said you liked writing"

"Yeah, I want to be an author"

He nodded. Peter was one seat away from me. We were both sitting on the couch, watching television. The news in fact.

"I wanted to be one too when I was your age but I decided to go with Hospice Nursing"

I hummed and looked away, hoping to sit in the awkward silence until Dani got home.

But Peter wouldn't stop talking; he really must wanna try to be my friend.

"Molly, you're a special person, were a special family. I hope it stays that way"

"I had a special family, Matt was my dad, Daphne was my mom and Daniella was my baby sister. But this I'm not so sure. Matt saved me; he's been a dad to me and has protected me since my real parents died. I know you're trying to play nice and you are trying to make this work but I'm still in shock and I will be for the next year. My family was nearly torn apart by your niece and now my family is split in two because of you. Funny how Petrelli's can do that huh?"

I ran to my room. The last hour I had spent was listening to music. It just cleared up my mind, helped me think. I didn't mean to be rude to Peter, I was just upset.

---

I sat in Micah's room, he nearly kissed me but I voided quickly.

"What's the matter?"

"Micah, I'm sorry for kissing you, it was wrong. I needed someone to lean on and you were there and…I was caught in the moment. I jeopardized this whole friendship"

"Oh, so it was just a mistake" he asked.

"Yeah, can we still be friends"

Funny, he agrees to a lot, he agreed to us being friends and leaving this behind us, I still think he hasn't. He didn't know how truly I was guilty for leading him on.

I might as well call myself Molly the Muck up.

---

"Molly Walker, how could you be rude to Peter" Daphne had asked furiously.

I looked at her with wide eyes and then stared away.

"I'm sorry…Mom. I was upset. You didn't give me a chance to get used to the fact that I was getting a step-father. I am trying to warm up too him okay Daphne but right now my head his spinning and I don't need everyone piling on me"

I was left silent for a while until tea; even then we all sat in silence. That night I had the best surprise when I answered the door.

"Dad!" I bombarded Matt with a hug. For a moment I felt peace.

He came in and talked to Daphne. I listened at the door while bouncing Daniella on my lap.

"I want to take Molly, She's my daughter. I want her to have a fresh start Daphne"

"No, Daniella loves Molly, she couldn't go without Matt"

"You took both of our daughters away from me, I didn't get a goodbye. I just want Molly for a month"

I sighed and smiled at Daniella. Her eyebrow's raised as I stared at her.

Daphne gave in eventually. URGH! I hate adventures and moving!


End file.
